life isn't that simple
by liteblossomyugiluver
Summary: *UPDATED* oh no, a bitchy gurl's movin in on Jou! what'll Anzu do?? also, i tried makin paragraphs, but they didn't work! *teary eyes* please, bear with me!!!!
1. A Little Game

Anzu sat down and opened her diary. She took out her favorite blue pen and started writing….  
Dear Diary,  
Who would've guessed? Today is our one month anniversary. Oh, it may not sound like much, but it is to me. One month ago today, Jounouchi and I realized our feelings for each other and started dating. It all began that one day at Yuugi's house…  
DING DONG!!! Yuugi Motou rushed to the door. "Coming!" He heard laughter outside and recognized Jounouchi Katsuya's voice yelling, "YUUGI LET US IN IT'S FRICKIN RAININ' OUT HERE!!!!!" as he started ringing the doorbell repeatedly. Yuugi chuckled as he opened the door. "Yuugi-kun!" Standing outside were his best friends(who were currently soaked), Anzu Mazaki, Jounouchi Katsuya, and Honda whatever-his-last-name-is.(A/N: ^^ I improvise!) "Come in out of the rain, minna!" Yuugi chirped happily. All breathed a sigh of relief as they walked into Yuugi's warm house. Soon, they were all sitting down in a square on Yuugi's floor. "So, uh, what do you wanna do?" Jou asked. Suddenly, Honda-who they hadn't realized was missing (^^')- walked in with an empty bottle in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Uh, Honda-kun, what…" Anzu trailed off uncertainly. He grinned even wider. "Spin the Bottle!" Everyone else sweatdropped. Honda looked around. "Nani?"  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ SPIN THE BOTTLE^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
"Go ahead Yuugi," Honda said, offering him the bottle. Yuugi looked nervous. "Ano…ano…" "Aw, come on, Yuugi-kun!" Jou exclaimed., "it's just us!" Yuugi finally relented, and put the bottle down and spun it. It landed on……………………….  
…………………………………………………………………(A/N: suspense…you gotta luv it!)………..Anzu. Honda and Jou were silent, then…."HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Anzu gave them her watch-it-or-else look, and they shut up. But…was it just her imagination, or did Jou's face seem to darken before she turned away? She mentally shook herself. Why would it matter if he did or not? I must be having problems or something…maybe it was that chocolate…yeah, that's it, all the chocolate…not me…she thought, relieved. She looked at Yuugi, the two of them becoming REEEEEEALLY quiet. "So…." Yuugi trailed off. "Yeah, let's get it over with," she replied. "As friends," Yuugi added. The two leaned in, closed their eyes, and (in two seconds it was done! Nah, just kidding) gave each other a quick prick on the lips, then drew away. Suddenly, as if on cue, there came an "Awwwww!!" from Honda. Yuugi and Anzu looked at him, sweatdropping, and then they looked at Jou. He smirked, and Yuugi chuckled then turned away. Anzu tried to see his eyes, for she knew his _expression was just a mask, but he simply turned away. She kept trying to look into those big, gorgeous, brown-Nani? Uh, ano, I-I mean brown!!! Just brown, that's all!!!-eyes of his til she felt someone prodding her shoulder. "Anzu-chan? Anzu-chan? AAAAAANZU-CHAAAN!!" Naturally, she turned around and yelled into Honda's face. "HONDA HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO DO THAT?!" He shrugged. "Like I care. Just spin." She looked at the bottle. "Oh yeah, it's my turn!" They all watched intently as she spun the bottle, which landed on(la la la la la …^-^ suspense is my friend!!! Sing the smurf song while you wait! Come on! La la, la la la la, la la la la la!! La, la, la la la la, la la la la la la!!! Everybody!)  
Jou. She looked at him. He looked at her.(A/N: Sounds like a line from sk8r Boi. could it be any more obvious? Lol) He scooted close to her and she leaned forward, closing her eyes. He did the same. Their lips became ever closer…and finally met. She thought she felt a spark between them, as did he. Their eyes snapped open, and the two of them pulled away slightly, stared at each other, then immediately turned crimson and sat on opposite sides of the room. They stayed like that for the rest of the game…  
Well? What'dya think? I absolutely adore Jou/Anzu! I also really like Bakura/Anzu but they'll never happenL but luckily *evil grin* I LOOOOVE my yaoi!! Let's see, Ryou/Bakura, Bakura/Ryou (they're two different things, ya kno!), Yami/Yuugi, Yuugi/Yami, Seto/Jou, Jou/Seto, Bakura/Ryou/Jou, and….^^'oh well just click de purple button at de bottom o' de page, man! thanks!  
O, btw: if I get 25 or more flames, I'll have to take this downL buuuuuut…if I get 10 or more reviews, I'll add more in a week, topsJ!  
love to ya all!  
~me^-^ 


	2. A Beginning for School

Sorry I made you all wait so long!! I was really busy with school (as you all know) and I guess I just.forgot *sweatdrops*..yeah.so, here's the next chapter!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~* JOUNOUCHI'S POV*~*~*~*~*~*~(NEXT DAY) ".Mmm.wha.what time is it?" I rolled over and looked at the clock. " Ah, no problem. Still got 20 minutes." I got up and got ready, then grabbed a bagel and walked out the door. As I chomped on my breakfast, I spotted a little red, black, and blond-headed blob walking down the street. "YUUUUGGGIIIIII!!!!" I called. The blob turned around and waved. Well, either that or flicked me off, I couldn't really tell. But anyway, I caught up with him and grinned. "Hey man." He smiled up at me as I finished my bagel in record time. "Hi Jou! Wow, you actually got up on time?" he asked with an _expression of exaggerated shock on his face. "Yup," I replied. "Ano...Jou?" I looked down at him. "Yea?" He fidgeted. "Uh.uhm.why were you so blushy last night? I mean, I'm not dense or anything, but it was only Anzu." I became VERY interested in my shoelaces. Yuugi gave me an innocent look. "Now Jou-kun, the way I see it is this: because you're not answering me, I've come to the conclusion that.you like Anzu-chan." I freaked. "Is it THAT obvious?!" Yuugi chuckled. "No! But I'm your best friend. I know these things." I sighed in defeat. "Yuugi.how can I NOT like her? She's caring, smart, pretty, funny, pretty, she can play Duel Monsters, and did I mention she's incredibly pretty?" Yuugi laughed. "You're really stuck on her, eh Jou?" I sighed again, and nodded. ~*~*~*~*~*~*ANZU'S POV*~*~*~*~*~* I walked slowly to school, shuffling my feet. Why was I still thinking about last night? It was just a kiss. I only kissed Jou.oh my gawd I KISSED him!! I felt someone tap my shoulder and I nearly screamed. "Oh, gosh, sorry Shizuka!" She smiled. "No prob, Anzu. Just don't hyperventilate." I remembered what happened last night (again) and accidentally squealed, 'Oh my gawd, Shizuka, Jou kissed me!!" She screamed with joy. "OHMYGAWD, you're KIDDING!!" I shook my head frantically. She shrieked with delight. All my worries were gone and we walked to school as I told her how the kiss happened and how it was. I was unprepared when she said, "Anzu-chan, I know you like my onii-chan, ya know." I stopped suddenly, my mouth gone dry. ".Are.. d-did you tell anyone?!" She grinned playfully. "No, course not girl!" I smiled faintly. "Oh Shizuka.how will I face him today? How..?" 


	3. Falling For Youliterally

Hey people! I have just come to the conclusion that my fic is really shallow. I'll try to make it a lil less valley girl type for anzu, but I think jounouchi turned out fine, ne? anyway, on with the fic!!!  
  
~*******************************************************************~  
  
Anzu was sitting in her history class, getting extremely bored. She mused about what she would do after school when she suddenly noticed a folded-up piece of paper come flying at her and land on her desk. She grabbed it before the teacher could see and opened it. It was a note:  
  
Anzu~ This class is sooo boring!! I'm hungry, too. I forgot my lunch money :'(. You wanna hang out after school at the ice cream place? ~Jou  
  
Anzu quickly scribbled a reply and threw it back to him.  
  
Jou~ You're ALWAYS hungry, baka! I'd love to hang out l8r. Around 3:15 then? ~Anzu  
  
Jou smiled. He folded it back up and sent it soaring to Anzu.  
  
Anzu~ Yea, 3:15 is fine. Wait for me after class, I'll walk ya to lunch. ~Jou  
  
Anzu blushed. Jounouchi actually WANTED to walk her somewhere? And to lunch of all places? Usually Jou was the first one out the door when the lunch bell rang. She glanced at him. He flashed his trademark grin and a thumbs- up. She grinned back, laughter in her eyes. Just then, the bell rang, cutting the teacher off in the middle of her sentence. She looked quite sour (A/N: gawd I hate my history teach, Mrs. Spears!!!). Anzu quickly packed up her stuff when a shadow fell over her desk. She looked up into Jou's face. He fidgeted a bit, shifting from side to side. "Anzu, come on!" She chuckled. "Ok, ok, geez.." She purposely took her time to get her backpack on. Jou, finally becoming too impatient, took her by the arm and hauled her out of there. Anzu laughed and tried to get Jou to stop, which she managed to do. She pulled him back with enough force that she landed against the wall, bringing him with her. Therefore, she was up against the wall with Jou right up against her. She flushed, her heart beating faster. She didn't realize she would be caught in such an embarrassing position.  
  
*~*~*~ JOUNOUCHI'S POV*~*~*~  
  
Oh, my god. In trying to stop me, Anzu had pulled me right up to her. I could only stare, my body numb. Well, not so numb anymore, seeing as how my blood was rushing throughout my body, threatening to reveal my secret as it hurried to my..Geez, Jou, stop thinking about it!! She'll find out for sure if you don't! But I guess you could blame it on hormones.. Taking a deep breath, I smiled, albeit weakly, and pulled away, helping her up. She inhaled sharply, as if she had just realized what had happened. Suddenly, she blushed and became flustered. "Oh, Jou, I-I'm sorry, gomen ne." I smiled, she was just so sweet. "No, Anzu-chan, it's okay. Come on, I'm starving! I bet you are too! So." I grabbed her arm again, grinning. "Watch out, cafeteria, cause JOU IS COMING!!!"  
  
Eh, I'm too tired to write anymore..plus I'm sick.*pouts* oh well. Hope ya guys liked the update! Love always ~liteblossomyugiluver ^_^ 


	4. Competiton?

Hey people! Me again. Just wanted to let you know about a recent(well, he was recent when I started this chappie.^-^'''') member of fanfiction.net, Bakedo no Hikage! He has some AMAZING fics to read. I mean it, they're astounding! Plus he's a friend of mine, he's really sweet, and he said my fic is good ^-^. Sooo I encourage you to go read some. "Bakedo no Hikage wants YOU to read his fics!" Oh, also, I'm going to put mentions of Yuugi/Ryou. I know Ryou hasn't been in this fic so far, but he deserves to be, ne? Okay! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu walked down the hall, happily chatting with Shizuka, when she bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry." Suddenly she realized she had bumped into two somebodies--namely Yuugi and Ryou. She smiled as the two blushed and mumbled an "It's okay." They had apparently been VERY busy with each other's mouths, and it seemed to the two girls that Yuugi was more dominant than he looked! Shizuka giggled a bit, winking as she said, "Kawaii bishounen, ne Anzu-chan?" Anzu laughed, and winked at Ryou, replying, "Hai, Shizuka-chan!" Ryou took the hint and suggestively nudged Yuugi, saying, "You're right, he is a kawaii one, and you haven't even kissed him!" Yuugi blinked, astonished, then joined in the laughter. Honda and Jou walked by, apparently talking about how so-and-so (who had a girlfriend) apparently snuck out last night and was caught making out with so-and-so's girlfriend's tomodachi! (a/n : guys gossip too! ^-^') Shizuka noticed the way Anzu flushed when she saw Jounouchi, and the younger girl smiled a bit. So, Anzu really does like my onii-chan. Honda waved, his silly grin back again. "Minna!" Jou waved as well, glancing at Anzu. She grinned in response, hoping to hide her light blush. The bell rang, and the friends departed for their classes. The other four smiled as Yuugi and Ryou happily walked off to anatomy class. (^_~) Anzu said goodbye to Shizuka and Honda, then went off to the girls locker room (sp?) , seeing as how she had P.E. next period. She was barely aware of what was going on as she changed; her mind was on a certain tall, blond bishounen. Abruptly she was pushed to one side. She whipped around and saw a tall girl glaring at her. "Anzu," she said disdainfully. Anzu glared. She knew this girl; her name was Arika. Arika was one of the snobbiest girls in school. She thought she was all that with her long, black hair and her bright green eyes. Again Arika spoke. "Anzu, I want to know exactly why you had your hands all over MY Jounouchi last period." Anzu stared in astonishment. "YOUR Jounouchi? Jou-kun isn't going out with anyone!" Arika's eyes widened. " 'Jou-kun'? Give it up, girl, my sweetie's way outta your league." Anzu smirked. "He's not even remotely interested in you, Arika. Do you know how I know that? Because Jounouchi is one of my closest friends, and you could never hope to be his girlfriend." She stepped up to the taller girl. "So you listen closely," she whispered dangerously, "you will NEVER have Jou. Never." She started to walk away. Arika refused to let Anzu go. She grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her around. Anzu winced in pain as the black-haired girl pulled her closer. "Don't think you can stop me, Anzu. If I can't have Jounouchi, neither can you. So you better watch yourself." With that, she cast the smaller girl aside, smirking triumphantly as Anzu was slammed into a row of lockers. Anzu grimaced, slowly getting up. She flinched as she felt the large bruise on her back. She walked to the bathroom to see, when she heard a gasp. A short red-haired girl ran up to her. "Anzu, what happened?" Anzu was puzzled. "What do you mean, Lina?" she asked. The petite girl replied, "Your back is bleeding!" Her large hazel eyes looked worriedly into Anzu's turquoise ones. Anzu smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, Li-chan. I'll be fine. Ok?" The smaller girl looked disbelieving, but she nodded. "Hai, Anzu-chan."  
  
Liked it? Loved it? Enough of a baka that you got this far w/out realizing it's Jou/Anzu? Review if you answered 'yes' to any of these questions! Luv always  
  
Liteblossomyugiluver 


End file.
